


you're a  naughty girl, aren't you?

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: emily prentiss/fem! reader
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 95





	you're a  naughty girl, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> i love emily prentiss so much :)  
> this is uploaded on my wattpad as well @ killing_it1967

When it came to being a tease, Emily Prentiss was probably the master at it. She’d murmur filth into your ear at parties, brushing her hands against your hips, and just do anything to get you worked up. It never took long for Emily to frustrate you; the right combination of words, glances, and touches, and you were putty in Emily’s hands. But, you knew you’d get Emily back for all the teasing. It just so happened that you had a day off one day, and Emily was still at work. What better way to tease your girlfriend, you thought, than by sending her naughty texts and maybe a dirty photo or two? Emily wouldn’t be able to just up and leave; she’d have to sit through the day with dirty thoughts running rampant through her mind. You thought it was a perfect way to get payback.

The first one came in at 10:00. Marina wrote,

“ _ Hey, babe. I’m missing you so much right now. I just woke up, and you’re the only thing on my mind. I can feel my pussy...it’s so wet.” _

Emily’s thighs clenched together as her eyes widened.  _ God, I want to bang her right now _ , she thought. But now wasn’t a good time to get sexually frustrated. She was at work; her mind needed to be thinking only of cases and profiling. Her reply was,

“ _ I love you so much, baby, but now isn’t the time.” _

That wasn’t the response you had hoped for. You knew that this would take some more work to get the desired result. Perhaps a naughty photo would get Emily more worked up, but you decided to save that for a later time. You contemplated when you should next text Emily. Lunchtime seemed perfect; Emily would be off-guard, and she’d probably be talking with one of her teammates. What a perfect time to be a tease!

The second one was sent at noon. You snapped a photo of your hand in your panties and you sent it to Emily. The caption said,

“ _ Just couldn’t stop thinking about you...I’m so wet right now. Perhaps you’d like a video?” _

Emily was sipping on a bottle of water when that text came in. When she opened it, she nearly choked on her water. You were getting bolder, and while Emily appreciated the visual, it was making it harder for her to keep her composure. Emily’s mind became filled with thoughts of you. She replied to you, saying,

“ _ You’re such a pretty girl. Don’t tease me like this, baby, and don’t send a video. I’m at work.” _

_ “I know...but I just can’t stop thinking about you. God, the fantasies running through my head are so hot…” _

_ “You’re such a tease.” _

_ “A little payback never hurt, Em.” _

Emily raised her eyebrows and let out a slight chuckle. You got your desired result out of Emily; there was no doubt about that. But you were planning on teasing Emily just a little bit more. Emily shut off her phone again and she went back to work. She couldn’t concentrate; her mind ran rampant with thoughts of you. God, you were a tease, Emily thought. Emily knew this was the result that you wanted, but her lust for you clouded her usual sound judgment. It wasn’t that much of a bad thing since Emily was just doing paperwork and other mundane tasks. She couldn’t focus for the rest of the day; her mind kept going back to the photo of you. While Emily was all worked up, you were calmly relaxing in a bath with an obnoxious amount of bubbles. You knew Emily would get home and want to ravish her, and she thought that she may as well give Emily a visual worthy of the gods. 

The next photo was sent to Emily at around six in the afternoon. You had snapped a shot of yourself in the bath; it was a selfie of you with bubbles covering your breasts. Your hair was up and out of your face, and you managed to capture a bubble floating in front of your face. The text below the photo read, 

_ “Wish you were here...it’s so lonely without you in this bath with me…” _

Emily let out a soft groan when she saw that photo. You looked stunning, and Emily now definitely couldn’t focus. She just wanted to go home and fuck you. Emily quickly finished up her paperwork and headed out in a hurry. Her coworkers made a mental note to ask Emily about her rapid disappearance when she came in the following morning. As she drove home, her mind was filled with thoughts of what filthy acts you two would do when she got home. Her hands were tense on the wheel as she did her best to concentrate on the road. 

You put on a dark red lace babydoll with a pair of matching panties. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect, you heard the door unlock, and you immediately perked up. Emily was finally home, and most likely, she’d be frustrated and horny. You heard Emily come in and you went downstairs to see her. Emily had already kicked off her shoes, set down her bag, and she was locking the door as you came down.

“Hi, babe!” You said as you stood at the foot of the stairs. “How was work?”

“You,” Emily replied as she walked over to you, “are a bitch sometimes.”

“I’m your bitch, though.”

“You, sweetheart, are in for a long night. And as ravishing as you look in that, I’ll rip it off you faster than you can say my name.”

You blushed as Emily pinned your body against the wall.

“You thought you were so good today, hm? You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you? Teasing me while I’m at work, knowing that I can’t just come home and fuck you. So, sweetheart, why don’t you be a good girl for me tonight, hm? Show me how much you’ve wanted me.”

You cupped Emily’s face in your hands and pulled your girlfriend in for a searing hot kiss. Emily ran her hands up your sides before cupping your breasts in her hands. 

“Bed?” You gasped out.

“Bed,” Emily confirmed.

They hurried upstairs to the bedroom, and Emily pushed you onto the bed. Getting on top of you, Emily purred,

“You look stunning, sweetie. Let’s see how wet you are…”

Emily’s hand trailed down your body before slipping into your panties. She could feel how wet you were and cooed,

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet. Is this all for me?”

“Only for you, Emily...please…”

“Tell me what you want, and I want you to tell me everything you thought of today.”

“I wanted you to be in between my legs, eating me out, and I wanted you to make me cum over and over again-oh fuck…” You moaned out as you felt Emily rub your clit. 

“Keep going.”

“And I thought of you calling me a pretty girl as you fingered me, and you telling me that I’m a good girl.”

“Anything else?”

“I wanted to cum with your hand around my throat and I also wanted you to leave hickeys on my neck and chest…”

“Tamer than I imagined, but I’m more than happy to oblige.”

Emily pulled her hand out of your panties, and she brought her fingers up to your mouth. You eagerly sucked on them, tasting your pussy on Emily’s slender fingers.

“Good girl, you know just what to do,” Emily praised. 

Emily pulled her fingers away from your mouth and she pulled off her shirt, revealing her simple black bra. Tossing the shirt aside, Emily moved her body so she was fully on top of you. Your hands snaked around Emily’s waist and pulled her close as Emily’s lips left a slew of kisses on your neck. Emily gently nipped and sucked at your neck, drawing out a moan from your mouth. You could feel that you’d need a lot of concealer in the coming days, but that was a small price to pay for a night of good sex. 

“You’re so pretty. I want to see all of you; let’s get this pretty thing off,” Emily murmured.

You pulled off your babydoll covering, and you tossed it aside. You pulled Emily back up and kissed Emily’s lips, and you felt Emily’s hands trail down your torso. Emily stopped when she reached the waistband of your panties. 

“May I?” Emily asked.

“Please, Emily, please.”

Emily pulled down your panties and slid them off your legs. She tossed the lacy garment aside and moved her body down yours until she was eye level with your soaked cunt. Looking up into your eyes, Emily started to devour your cunt. Her mouth sucked and licked your folds, tasting every inch of you, while her eyes looked up at you. You could have sworn her eyes were onyx black with how her pupils had dilated. Emily’s tongue flicked against your clit, making your body jerk. Your hand gripped onto Emily’s silky hair and pulled her close. 

“Emily...your tongue, it feels so-FUCK!” You moaned out.

Emily smiled with satisfaction as she continued to devour your cunt. You were a whimpering mess underneath Emily. She always knew how to get you under her thumb with just a few touches and a smart selection of words. As she slid two fingers into you, you moaned out,

“Emily...oh God…”

Emily looked up at you as she grazed her teeth over your clit; you nearly came at the sigh. Your face was flushed, and you shoved Emily’s face in harder this time. Emily wrapped her free hand around your throat and gently squeezed it. You let out a strained moan and felt yourself melt into Emily’s touch. 

“That’s it, sweet girl. You’re so fucking good.”

Emily continued to devour your cunt, savoring your taste. You were in ecstasy as you felt Emily’s mouth all over you and Emily’s fingers inside of you. Emily’s fingers rapidly curled and uncurled inside of your cunt, hitting your g-spot every time. Emily felt your grip on her hair tighten, and she instinctively knew that you were close. A familiar bubble started to form in your stomach, and you whimpered,

“Oh, fuck, Emily. Emily, please, I’m so close.”

Your toes curled and your muscles tensed up as you released all over Emily’s tongue. It felt as if a dam finally burst inside you as Emily continued to work your cunt. You practically screamed Emily’s name out as you came; it was music to Emily’s ears. The only thing you could say was her name; you repeated it as if it were a mantra. Emily slowly worked you down from your euphoric state, pumping her fingers in and out, and she removed her hand from your throat.

“Such a good girl when you want to be, hm?”

“Emily...oh fuck…”

Emily kept her fingers working as she moved up to kiss your swollen lips. Your hand grabbed onto Emily’s shoulder and pulled her close. You felt Emily’s hand on your clit and whimpered out,

“Fuck….ah! Em!” 

Emily removed her fingers from your cunt and she brought them up to your lips. Greedily, you opened her mouth and sucked on Emily’s fingers.

“See how sweet you taste? You’re perfect, baby. You’re perfect, and you’re mine. I fucking love you.”

Emily pulled her fingers from your mouth and she smiled at you. You responded,

“I fucking love you, too. Now, why don’t you sit on my face and I’ll make you feel good?”

Emily’s dark brown eyes shone as she smiled at you. She loved how dirty you could get, and this time was no exception. Emily pulled off her shirt, revealing her black bra, and she undid her bra. After tossing both garments aside, she undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. 

“You’re perfect, Emily. God, I want your thighs wrapped around my head.”

“And I’m more than happy to have that happen.”

Emily tossed her pants aside and she crawled up the bed. She straddled your face, and your hands gripped Emily’s thighs, pulling Emily down. You immediately started licking and sucking on Emily’s cunt, drawing out a loud but breathy moan from Emily. 

“God, my sweet girl, you’re-fuck-you’re so good.”

You grazed her teeth over Emily’s clit, making Emily buck her hips on your face. Emily gripped the headboard and she closed her eyes, relishing in the pleasure of your mouth.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re-right there, please..”

Your mouth continued to devour Emily’s cunt. You had her hands on Emily’s hips, keeping Emily’s body on your mouth. Your skillful tongue worked wonders on Emily’s folds, and Emily was in heaven. She clenched her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the headboard. You looked up at the older brunette above you, and you couldn’t help but admire her. Emily ground her hips on your mouth and she moaned out,

“Fuck...you’re gonna make me cum!”

You tightened your grip on Emily’s hips as she quickened the pace of her tongue. You wanted nothing more than to make Emily cum. Hearing the quickening of Emily’s breath and feeling her legs start to shake, you knew Emily was close. 

“Y/N! Oh, fuck!” Emily moaned out.

Emily’s back arched as her hips rocked on your mouth. Her orgasm washed over her; she was on Cloud Nine. You coaxed Emily down from her high; your tongue stimulated Emily’s clit until it was too painful for Emily to continue. As her breathing steadied, Emily panted out,

“Fuck, sweetheart. You’ve got a hell of a mouth.”

Emily got off of your mouth and laid beside you. She ran her fingers over your stomach and breasts and asked,

“You okay honey?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You feel okay?”

“Amazing,” Emily responded as she placed a kiss to your lips. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“I’m glad.”

Emily smiled as she pulled the covers up and laid them over you. She snuggled up next to you and pulled you into her. Your head was on her shoulder and you rested your hand in the center of her chest.

“Should we turn off the lights?” You asked, realizing the bedroom lights were still on.

Emily groaned as she begrudgingly got up. After turning off the lights, she got back in bed and took back her spot. You got yourself back into the position you were in before she got up, and you looked up at her.

“I love you,” you murmured.

“I love you too.”

You closed your eyes and felt the steady rhythm of Emily’s rising and falling chest rocking you to sleep. Emily sweetly smiled as she watched you slowly drift off into dreamland, sleep soon overtaking her body as well. 


End file.
